Sea of Fantasy Rerun
This event ran from Jan. 30 00:01 - Feb. 5 23:59 (Server Time), 2020. Event Details This event is a rerun of the Sea of Fantasy Event. Several new sets have been added along with older event sets. Purchase event eggs from the Store to obtain older event sets. Exchange event materials, Shells, for the set Starfish. Login to receive 10x Shells daily. Complete Quest of Poseidon quests to obtain more Shells. Additional Shells can be purchased from the Store. Complete the event story quests to obtain an event partner. Note: The Tavern is not open for this event. Event Story Complete the quests to receive one of the following event partners: *Aqua Princess Maggie *Piety Envoy Cleric Pan *Marine Fighter Gocheau *Marine Doctrine Barris Note: If all event partners are already owned, completing the quests instead gives one free Diamond Box exchange. Quests Outfit Exchange Exchange event materials, Shells, for the set Starfish. The exchange interface can be accessed by tapping on the Outfit Exchange banner in the Event Center. Login during the event period to receive 10x Shells daily. Complete Quest of Poseidon quests to obtain more Shells. Additional Shells can be purchased from the Store. Purchase the Shell Pack (l) for $2.99 to get 180x Shells. Purchase the Shell Pack (s) for $0.99 to get 60x Shells. The full set costs a total of 750 Shells. Set Exchange to obtain the set Starfish. Items in this set: *Overnight Star (Handheld) *Web of Star (Headwear) *Star Glasses (Headwear) *Dream Catcher (Shoes) *Meteor Dress (Dress) *Exotic Braids (Hair) *Cracker Show (Coat) The coat Firework Show is also available through this exchange. Neither coat can be transformed, so they must be purchased seperately. Return of Past Outfits Crystal Ocean Eggs Items from the following sets can be obtained from these eggs: *Day and night at sea *Pufferfish Adventure *Sea Hunter The following backgrounds can be obtained from these eggs: *Arcane Book *Uncharted Waters *Magic Pamphlet Crystal Ocean Eggs are available in the Store. One egg costs 50x Diamonds. Crystal Ocean Eggs have the following drop rates: *Clothing Items - 45% * Diamond x30 - 15% * Magic Badge x100 - 20% *Blitz Ticket x20 - 10% Note: The set Pufferfish Adventure has an official recolor, Pufferfish Lure. Every item in the set can be dyed. To get multiples of Pufferfish Adventure clothing items; obtain the item from Crystal Ocean Eggs, go to Diane's and dye the item, then open more Crystal Ocean Eggs until the original clothing item is obtained again. Heart of The Ocean Eggs Items from the following sets can be obtained from these eggs: *White Coral *Princess of Fire *Lonely Wanderer *Blue Tang *Perfect Disguise *Prisoner of The Sea *Sailor Candidate *Holiday Memory *Ocean Dream The following backgrounds can be obtained from these eggs: *Coral Reef *Ocean Party *Sea Patrol *Bottle Fantasy *Nautical Chart Heart of The Ocean Eggs are available in the Store. One egg costs 300x Diamonds. Heart of The Ocean Eggs have the following drop rates: *Clothing Items - 80% * Diamond x150 - 20% Note: The set Princess of Fire has an official remake, Princess of Flame. Only some items in the set can be remade. The hair in the set Sailor Candidate can be remade. To get multiples of clothing items; obtain the item from Crystal Ocean Eggs, go to Diane's and dye the item, then open more Crystal Ocean Eggs until the original clothing item is obtained again. Consume During the event period, players who consume a certain amount of Diamonds will receive the Ocean of Storm set. Category:Events Category:2020 Events Category:Story Events